Lusty Bitty Adoption
by sweetsnakes
Summary: Lola is looking for another bitty. This role-play is with sometimesanartdragon on tumblr.


Walking down the street with short curly purple hair bouncing as I explain to my bitties the plan. "Ok, keep your eye sockets peeled for any new bitties, who could be a good addition to the family." Hubertus (a Lucirazz) huffed, "They will have some high standards to meet if they want to be in our family." Hubertus was flying circles around my head. He has been agitated ever sense I told him that I was thinking of getting another bitty.

"Indeed. We want only the best." Ogun (a Western Edge) agreed readily sitting on my head. "Now will you stop pacing like that? You look like those dizzy birds in cartoons." Stefano (a Don) sitting on my shoulder kept looking behind me in case I was being followed. "I just hope they can keep up with kids. They keep trying to sneak out of their rooms at night."

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in front of a shop where the door stood open and a bright sign said everyone was welcome. From the sign standing on the sidewalk a new shop for bitties was apparently opening in the old town area and it looked like they were ready to take customers.

Stepping inside was actually an interesting experience as the building was quite old and the wooden floors had that polished from age look and a bar was on the left. It had been turned into where the register sat paneling on the walls, and some kind of crown molding on the ceiling made one feel like they were walking into another world. To the right was several shelves loosely stocked with day to day supplies for bitty companions and from the looks of it large tanks sat in the back half of the building with bitties already waiting for a forever home.

"Hello!" A bright voice came from the back a human female with rainbow colored hair leaned around the corner "Is there anything I can help you find?" They ask walking to the front as they cleaned their hands with a towel.

"Hello, I was hoping to find any new bitties for my family. And I brought my pickier bitties with me to help." I gestured to the three with me. Stefano pleaded, "Please, let them be good with kids."

"Oh certainly. I don't have my entire stock in but I have a bitty type that is defiantly good around kids… If you are okay with lusties that is? I know it can bother some people that they are quite promiscuous in nature. If you like I can show you the tanks and let you get a look for yourself? They tend to be sweethearts in my opinion."

"Hubertus would like to know what kind of bitties you have here." Hubertus puffed his chest out in a show of authority. They smile before looking to the bitty who spoke. They give him a slight nod. "I have several breeds at the moment." She says waving them towards the back "We have our lusties which are lamia bitty who are probably the ones you want to look at most. We have Anon bitty, I will be getting in Chara and Frisk bitties soon as well as lamia versions. A large number of blaster bitties." They make an amused sound as they walk along neat rows of tanks. "A selection of rare breeds but I can't say what I will get in that shipment they will be different every time." They pause in front of a row of tanks all having two or three fuchsia and hot pink lamia lounging inside.

"Well now that I think about it a lusty may be able to help in another way. Some less experienced owners bring their bitties to my hotel so they don't have to deal with their heat. Though that doesn't happen often." My bitties blushed at the topic. "W-well that's all well and good but how well can you handle large crowds of varying types of bitties?" Ogun questioned the lamias directly flying just in front of the glass. "They are usually very good for that," She said watching the bitty demand information from the tanks. each one had 3 to 5 bitty mixed and matched between sans and papyrus types.

"May we go to see the blasters? Could be useful when I patrol outside." Stefano whispered in my ear. "Yes, I'm sure we can. Oh, I like the fuchsia color." I spoke a bit louder after I answered his question.

"The only kind of crowd I can't handle is a tough one but I have never seen one of those… have you?" One of the lust sans's said a couple tanks down. He smiles and waves at the group as he hangs off the edge of the tank. The woman smiles, "Whenever you are ready I will show you the blasters. Take your time." They nod and let the group meet up with the bitty who spoke up while the owner found something to work on nearby.

I chuckled as Ogun's eye socket twitched and he huffed a little fire. "Don't worry these 3 are the toughest you would deal with. I'm Lola by the way. The other 6 of my bitties like a good joke and so do I. Now then, if you do come with us. Your main job would be to help Sun Drop tire out the kid bitties so they don't try to get out of their rooms at night without their parents knowing it. And it's throwing off Stefano's patrol. During your free time I don't mind you asking the guest bitties, or the family, if they would like to have a little fun."

My bitties choked on nothing and looked like they were about to fall in shock. "Oh, don't give me that your all grownups after all and most of you have your own heat to worry about." Stefano managed to pull himself back together first. "It's just, you never talked so openly about it before is all." I huffed childishly. "Just because I haven't doesn't mean I can't." I rolled my eyes and looked back to the potential new bitty. "Does that sound good to you? You can bring any family with you. You'd also get your own room and a name of course."

"Adorable." The Sansy said watching everyone's reactions. "You gonna be that cute if I ask you to come coil with me?" He waggles his brow bones at Ogun enjoying a little salt with his sugar. "Though, beautiful, this is sounding more like a contract negotiation. Are you sure you ain't looking for an employee?" He asks as he coils further up the branch decoration he was perched on. "Most of us here are all waitin' for a family ya know?" He waves a hand indicating the other tanks and a few bitty that were running loose. "So, well workin' a job where all I got to do is keep somthin' in one spot sounds absolutely perfect for a snake of my persuasion. I want to know about you." He smiles resting his head on his folded hands like a child waiting for stories. "What kind of family wants to take me home? Besides absolutely adorable" He flicked out a long-forked tongue matching his tail as if to punctuate his words.

Ogun avoided the first question with a red blush dusting his face, though he didn't move away. "Well it is a family run business, but I understand. The 2 words I would use to describe our family is big and crazy." I began as I held back a purple faced Hubertus, who wanted to show how not adorable he was. _I swear he just can't take that kind of compliment._ "As for how to describe us individually? I can be a bit of an air head at times and I like to crochet in my spare time. Hubertus, Ogun and Stefano have a cooking contest on Fridays."

Still a little purple Hubertus calmed down and cleared his throat (even though he is a skeleton). "The kitchen is my area. I help make breakfast and when I'm not learning a new recipe I am learning spells." Rolling his eyes, Ogun interjected. "Oh please, as soon as you found a guide to witchcraft you've been trying to summon a demon, even though you ARE one. I prefer to stay outside and tend to my garden and spar with any who question my strength!" Ogun flexed in a body builder pose. "Even if Lola didn't ask I would still patrol at night. I also practice my fighting skills for when someone may be foolish enough to trespass into our home." "As for the bitties back home. Teddy runs the front desk where he mostly sleeps. William, when he's not asleep in odd places, likes to play pranks or tell jokes and is trying to form a band, he plays the trombone. Sun Drop doesn't know the meaning of personal space and gives surprise hugs to everyone and is a casual flirt himself. Then there's Tam Kung and Amanzio, they like to flirt with others but are flustered easily if someone flirts back. Tam Kung sometimes pulls pranks himself. And Amanzio loves mafia films and plays the saxophone. And last but certainly not least Moniker he keeps us on track and is rather quiet. He can get overheated easily in the sun and has a habit of taking care of the rest of us before himself even though we could have gotten it ourselves. Does that answer your question?" I supplemented.

The Sansy laughs at the antics of the other bitty. "Summoning demons huh? Best be careful you may end up with an angel instead. They may mistake how cute you are for being one of their own" He winks at the little demon, "And I am always up for a meal… I am starving for affection if you get what I am sayin'." He flicks his tongue in Hubertus's direction before turning back to Lola with a smile.

"Think you could keep up with a little snake like me? In some ways I am just a lazybones in others I am an Olympic gold medalist if you get what I am sayin'." He grins more showing off his fangs. "Not everyone is made to keep up" I winked. "Well if I was by myself I would have doubts but that's the point of a big family I won't be the only one to help you out of a jam. Or would that be with some jam?" He laughed at the joke winking back, "Sounds like a sticky situation if you ask me."

Hubertus was back to his glowing purple. "I am not cute! I'm a powerful demon of darkness!" Ogun rolled his eyes at that flying up to be eye level with said bitty. "What demon of darkness likes chocolate covered raspberries?" He was not ready for the purple ball of fury half his size that knocked him out of the sky. They landed inside the tank dizzy. "Oh dear. Boys you know better than to start sparring in public."

The Sans tightened his coils, ducking at the crash. He looks down at the other two, his tail wagging slightly. They were all sorts of a mess and the kind of mess he would have fun getting in on. Slithering down the branch he leans over the two. "You two are ticking up my numbers if you get what I mean." He said his grin turning teasing as he watches them his eye lights dancing with more than just amusement. "Think you two tough guys can help me out of a _hard_ situation when it _arises_?" He purrs out watching them and was tempted to do some "hands on" flirting.

The 2 stiffened for a moment but nodded. Their blush glowing while they looked anywhere else. "O-of course you would find the mighty Ogun impressive. I don't doubt that my stamina is more than enough. Certainly, I'd last longer than a chocolate loving demon." Ogun waited a moment but when no one raised to the jab, he looked down. Only to see Hubertus had a far-off daydream look in his eyes.

Stefano chuckled behind his hand. "Even if he doesn't come with us, we need him to meet Amanzio. And I'll need a camera when they do." I agreed with him, "and Tam Kung too. Those two can flirt like the best of them but they can't take it." Looking to the lamia, "Don't forget there are 6 others back home. These three are just the most stubborn."

"Heh well I think your most stubborn and I can get along." He flicks out his tongue leaning in and waving a hand in front of Hubertus's face, "You gonna come back to us sweets? You know those day dreams don't have to stay dreams, right?" He asks with a smile touching his fangs as he coils around his "prey". He waves his hand again before looking over to Lola and smiles more, "It's starting to look like they, if anything, won't be able to keep up with me." He says amusement clear on his face. He rather enjoyed sputtering shy bitties. It was so much more fun to teasing them into a good time. Hubertus managed to snap back to reality only to find he was trapped.

"Oh no." I act like I'm about to faint. "We're dropping like flies. Stefano whatever shall we do?" He made a thinking face with a smirk. "Well this is their first time meeting a lust bitty… I suggest exposure therapy!" Hubertus's voice lost much of its normal intensity. "I-I wouldn't mind… if-f you c-came home with us."

Ogun then lifted the ball of scales demon and all. "Nyhe! Then if there are no further objections. I declare this bitty to be ours!" Hubertus squeaked in surprise. "Ogun don't do that! My wings are pinned down." He grabbed the lust around the waist when he found he couldn't fly. "Ogun, the final decision has to be his. Were there any other questions you have for us?" I made no move to retrieve my bitties from their current predicament.

The lusty was startled to be picked up in such a casual manner. Most people didn't touch them for fear of ticking up their number. He laughed though and hugged the little demon to his rib cage while he coiled his tail around Ogun's middle. He looked very happy to be held looking down at the little demon. "Like me that much do ya? Don't worry cutie I won't drop ya." He asked with a wink before looking up to the human with a softening smile. "Maybe just one more question then… What ya gonna name me beautiful?" He asked petting the little demon's spine in a teasing way. They would all be so much fun to get to know if you know what he means. Hubertus didn't really say anything but he hugged a little tighter.

"I was thinking Ru after Rupaul, the drag queen. Does that sound alright?" I asked as Ogun easily flew to me with his catch of the day. I gently pulled them out of the air to settle in my arms as I laughed at the look of surprise. "Honestly, you would think I deprived them of attention." The bitty laughs and looks up at her his face flushed and clearly happy. The tip of his tail coiled around your wrist. "Does that mean you will call me RuRu all the time?" He says his eye lights dancing. I smiled right back at my new bitty. "Then RuRu it is." Nodding happily, I rubbed my finger against his head.

Stefano looked to the woman from before. "I think we can make our way over to the blasters now, miss." Clearly a one-track mind him. "Oh, if you are interested in them today we can look at the blasters. They have the back wall to themselves if you would like to come see" Dragon says joining them once more wiping their hands down having been cleaning somewhere out of the way. The small groups are waved back and lead to a cage that was from the floor to ceiling and about 4 feet across both ways. What had to be hundreds of blasters flying around inside like schooling fish. "Just tell me if any of them catch your eye." They smile.

When we arrived in front of the blasters Stefano looked like he would try to jump through the glass. Thinking fast I moved my hand from RuRu to the now twitching bitty. "Cool your jets. I don't want to see you crack your skull in half just because you were excited. Now let's see." I slowly move Stefano closer to the glass so he can see them better. After a while he shouted, "There those three." He pointed to a group of blasters who were in a high corner looking over the rest in slow side to side sweeps. I think I saw stars in his red eyes.

Ru smiles and leaning into the petting an almost hesitant purr leaving him as they walk further back. For the first time in his life he wasn't worried about his number ticking up. He had a family that was willing to help him. And with the way they act maybe even eager to.

The cage is huge with small platforms here and there for blasters to perch on and relax as well as several nests for naps though from the looks of it they could even just float and sleep if they wanted. "Oh, the ones in the top… ah! I see them." They say and walk around to be closer to them. "Come on you three." They mumble reaching into the cage and fishing out the blaster's one by one. It was a bit of a stretch for the shopkeeper seeing as they were close to 5 feet and the cage was almost 7. One by one they are let go outside the cage shaking off as if offended that their nonexistent feathers were ruffled. "You can stand on the ledge on the cage if you want to have a bit more space to say hi." They say to Stefano who looked like he was about to explode like a firecracker he was so excited.

Nodding my thanks to the shopkeeper I placed him down. As I did one of the blasters came up to me. Holding my hand out for him, he bit me. Well, more like he grabbed me with his teeth. I booped him on the nose with my thumb on the same hand seeing if that would be enough to get him to let go. He did and lightly huffed at me before moving to look at the other bitties still in my arms. Stefano was holding one and giving me big baby eyes. "You don't need to pull out the look. Easy with that. The look is a dangerous thing you know. I almost got cavities."

Looking to the shopkeeper I asked. "Why is decorating the blasters discouraged? I don't think I'll ever tell them apart otherwise." They sigh amused at the antics. all of the blasters were little spazzes and they loved them "Oh. That is mostly because there are some tried and true methods to marking bone and…" They pause frowning, "They are all very harmful to living creatures, and some people will do it just so they don't have to use the temporary stuff like the inks we sell." The blasters are flying around trying to inspect the clump of bitties in the human's arms whining as if it had no space for it to cuddle too. Ru smiles petting it familiar with blasters since they are from the same shop. "We tend to discourage it for that reason but if you want we do carry several different products that are safe on any bitty for marking and decoration."

"That makes sense. Yes, I would like to get some of those products. A pack of different colors would be nice." As I talked I patted my shoulder invitingly to the blaster. The blaster makes a happy sound before landing on my shoulder. They wiggle a small bit before nuzzling into the crook of my neck with a chirring purr. "They are right around this way." They say walking down the isles towards the bitty body modifiers were located. "A multi pack?" They ask lifting two packages. They looked more like they belonged in an art supply store then a bitty shop "I have an 8 pack and a 12. If you want anything more than that I can order in a 24 pack but they get kinda expensive." They say offering the two packages to their guest.

"Is there anything you want to grab before we head home, RuRu? You will have a room to decorate after all." Ru looked thoughtful while we walked "I want a bed if I may. Something big! With lots of pillows!" They smile down at the skeleton in their lap and wink at Ogun still cuddling them. "I think I might be having guests in my room often enough to warrant extras"

"The 12 pack for my blaster pack, please." I smiled at my little rhyme. "As for beds I think one of those circular shaped beds would look nice with different shaped pillows." I was lost in thought so I didn't notice Ogun shift to put his head on top of RuRu's. Hubertus had calmed down and found himself drifting to sleep, his own tail curled possessively around fuchsia scales. Stefano had been brought to my other shoulder by the blaster grabbing the back of his collar. The last one seemed intent on carrying the 12 pack.

Ru smiled and cupped Ogun's cheek since he couldn't move much at the moment. "I like that idea. Nice and big and comfy for everyone." He agrees. "Something with nice colors too. I like to blend in with my surroundings." He says knowing that was not a thing that would happen for him. It was fun to say regardless.

They smile at the collection of one big person and all the bitties. The shopkeeper smiles and nods. "Beds are just around the corner in the home goods area. We have plenty of styles to choose from and pillows come in multi packs just down from the beds." They add before letting the group continue on their mission.

"Thank you. Well, we can get a pack or two of the pillows but any others will have to be made or come from their rooms. Do the blasters need their own room or do they prefer to sleep with others?" I asked out loud. They smile and walk with the group to the beds. "Well you can just offer them things to nest with and they will make their own… but that always runs the risk of you finding a closet taken over. We have a selection of bedding materials and prefab nests if you would like to look at those, but honestly old towels, t-shirts, ruined pillows and a cardboard box would make them happy… And yes, they will end up in random beds with people if they are allowed too." They smile and let them look over the selection.

Looking down to see the sleeping Hubertus. "Poor boy had been so worked up earlier today, glad to see he finally calmed down." Looking to Ogun, "I thought you hoarded skills not people, Ogun." I smiled teasingly. He huffed lightly glaring at me with a smirk. "Oh, you're one to talk. You got a hotel full of bitties coming and going and you still want more."

There are a few round options with only one being of a larger size good for lamia and company. "Maybe he is still hoarding skills? After all I am a plethora of untapped experience." Ru says with a flirting coo. Ogun blushed and tried to hide his face in Ru's shoulder. Muffled he said, "I plead the 5th."

Enjoying his embarrassment, I looked to the purple sheets and the bright blue pillows. While also grabbing both a fuzzy blanket and one that was silkier.

"I apparently need to get my own camera if this keeps up. I haven't seen him blush so much in just one hour." Stefano chuckled still holding the blaster. "Then I think we can head home. If that's everything…?" I looked to Ru once more to see how he was holding up.

Ru gives me a thumbs up, "I will be okay for a while longer though I should probably have some one on one time when we get home and before I meet the rest of the family." He says and strokes down Ogun's spine. "I'm sure something can be arranged." I smiled as I walked to the registers. With a chuckle showing off those fangs and winks at Stefano. "Don't think you are getting away without a blush your own self big guy I plan on seeing how bright I can make you glow too." He purrs as the shopkeeper smiles. Ogun shivered at the touch. "You'll have to catch me first." Stefano challenged.

"If you are ready the paperwork is already put together and we can get you rung up and on your way. And don't be afraid to stop by with any questions or give us a call. We will always be happy to help if we can." They say leading the group towards the registers.

It took some work to get the 12 pack from the blaster to add it to the pile of purchases. Putting the bitties down for a moment so I could sign and pay for everything. "Don't forget to say goodbye to everyone. Ok, Ru." Ru was a little distracted as he smirked. He seemed to like what Stefano had said. "You will be in my coils before you know it." he purrs out.

"There you are all the papers and your items. come back any time if you have questions. we will be happy to help. Congratulations Ru and you little buggers." They say to the blasters and the lamia. Startling at the comment "Oh! Bye everyone I am going HOME with my FAMILY!" He cries out clearly excited as he coils back into your arms as you head out the door.

Congratulations on the new members of your house! tag me in things I would absolutely love seeing anything you make with him! have fun!


End file.
